User talk:KevinHunter2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the April 27, 2012 Smackdown results page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 00:22, April 28, 2012 Moving pages *Hi, please don't move pages unless you do all the double redirects it creates on pages and it creates false links on Templates! Good edits on other things though! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 10:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :* Actually, please never move pages without first asking either Dean or me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Team changes International Airstrike You added that this was an unofficial name for the team. "The name International Airstrike was chosen on August 28 by the WWE fans via Tout and Twitter". Could you please add a reference for this information? First I'm hearing of it, but I'm not hip to tout, but for something like this that I'm not aware of being mentioned on-air, is there at least a WWE.com supporting article? +Y 05:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Update: after scouring the tout/twitter accounts of both wrestlers I found some reference material which is included next to the name (along with the abbreviated Airstrike which is also used). Thanks for the notification. Know any other names which WWE.com and TV haven't expressed to us present on Twitter or Tout? This was a great catch. +Y 02:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) One thing I'm a bit confused on though, regarding edits to the history. On your first edit to the page, you kept the links to our results pages intact for August 31 and Sept 21 and even added a link to the Oct 3 results page. However in this edit the Aug31/Sep21 links were removed. Was this text copied from Wikipedia or something? I'll restore the links but in the future if we are going to paste external test overtop of existing, we should look out to retain existing internal wiki links to our valuable results pages, which Wikipedia lacks. Also in this edit you changed the featured filename, but I could not find a file called File:KiddGabriel. Was this your initial intention for the filename? +Y 03:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Exciting Tandem Why did you remove the information about Josh calling Mysterio and Cara this? It definitely happened, even if you don't want to adopt it as a working name for the team. The problem With "A and B" names is issues like whether to use "and" or "&" in the article URL, whose name to list first, etc. In all probability they've been used interchangeably. If I had to choose one, Rey would certainly be it due to seniority (and alphabetical order to boot). Though I've heard "rey" dropped and them called just "Mysterio and Sin Cara" as well. What announcers say may be taken merely as descriptive, but descriptions of the pair simultaneously which are catchy can work as a name until soemthing official comes along. I think 'exciting tandem' fit that. Any better ideas besides names? =/ +Y 05:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The Band In this edit you deleted the 'background' and 'etymology' sections from the article. They included useful information, so I am restoring them. Please don't do that. I realize not all pages include them, but they are separate from the actual competetive history which is why they were separated. +Y 06:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) NXT Championship *Who has won the NXT Championship from Big E? Dean27 (talk) 12:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) *Why did u remove my edit on the Raw page? Dean27 (talk) 23:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :*Right 2 times now u have deleted it... Why? Dean27 (talk) 23:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :*I know the results because RAW finished 3 hours ago! Dean27 (talk) 00:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: WWE TLC 2016 PPV *Ok cheers. I'll sort it. Dean27 (talk) 23:51, November 26, 2016 (UTC) December 2, 1996 Monday Nitro results Dean Malenko did defend a title at this Nitro but it was the WCW World Cruiserweight title not the WCW World TV title. --Latin915 (talk) 07:06, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Clash of the Champions XXXIV Don't add insider notes to results. Next time just make an edit if you see one needed and add a website link(s) as a reference in the subject/headline of your edit. --Latin915 (talk) 06:44, October 18, 2018 (UTC) March 12, 1998 Thunder results You were blocked previously for adding insider notes after being asked not to yet you did it again. As a result, you are blocked again. --Latin915 (talk) 07:30, May 16, 2019 (UTC)